


穿越时空的丸山隆平

by owllwo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“涉谷前辈我喜欢——”  
顶着大太阳被学弟叫到天台的涉谷昴觉得自己可能早上没睡醒，不然为什么自己眨了下眼学弟就不见了？天台的风确实大到听不清楚学弟说话但是不至于把人都吹走吧？

2.  
丸山隆平，现在站在一条大马路中间，属于另一个时间另一个地点的暴雨把他从头到脚浇了个透，他还没对前辈说出口的一个“你”全被吞进了密密麻麻的雨帘里。  
幸好这条路上没什么车，丸山四下看看，跑到一家店铺门口打算先躲躲雨。  
“ まる？”店铺的门从里面被打开，一个妹妹头探了出来。  
“涉……涉谷先生？”丸山吓了一跳，“您在这里开店的吗？”  
“嗯……算是吧。你要不要先进来坐坐？我给你找件衣服。”

3.  
这个涉谷先生其实跟刚才丸山试图告白的涉谷学长是同一个人。  
丸山穿着未来自己稍微有些大的衬衫，校服被放在烘干机里烘干。涉谷在厨房里泡茶。  
他今年十六岁，从他被时空之神眷顾开始，认识涉谷少说也有十年。眼前这个妹妹头三十岁的涉谷先生已经对各种时间各种地点出现的丸山隆平习以为常，但那个十七岁的看起来像不良少年的涉谷学长还是第一次看到丸山隆平。  
“等下回去应该怎么解释呢……”丸山叹了口气，涉谷端着茶和炸猪排三明治过来，“先吃点东西吧，不然等下没力气回去。”  
“啊，谢谢涉谷先生。”  
“你小时候都叫我 すばる的。”  
丸山突然红了脸，手里端着茶都不知道放哪里，“我我我我——”  
涉谷被丸山的反应逗笑了，“开玩笑的，吃三明治吧。”

4.  
涉谷带了眼镜坐下来看乐谱。乐器店也没那么多事情，他就跟隔壁画家安田搞了个组合，偶尔在店门口晒晒太阳唱唱歌，自己写写曲子和词。  
他反复哼唱了两边调，词却没什么灵感。涉谷叹了口气，塌下身去，把脸贴在木制的桌面上，侧过头去看丸山，而十六岁的丸山隆平此时正盯着店里的贝司出神。  
“想学吗？”  
丸山被吓了一跳，“想是想啦……不过上学的话可能也没时间学这个……”  
“那就从现在开始学吧。”涉谷站起身来，拿下挂在墙上的贝司，“学习的话还是要从有想法开始比较好吧？反正你一次穿越的时间说不定有两三天。”  
没有听到回应，涉谷转过身去，茶还冒着热气，盘子里散着面包屑，烘干机停止运转发出提示音，刚才还坐在椅子上的人却已经不见了。  
“……这次走得还真快。”  
乐器店的门被推开，三十岁带眼镜穿大衣的成熟男性丸山隆平领着装可乐饼的小袋子走进门。  
“すばる我回来了！咦谁吃了我的三明治？”  
“除了你还有谁！”  
“那我们来吃可乐饼吧！”

5.  
涉谷昴站在天台上还没想明白刚才什么情况，天台的门突然被打开，一个跟刚才穿着的衣服完全不一样的丸山隆平跑了过来。  
“涉谷前辈可以和我交往吗！”  
“不是怎么回事你刚才不是还在这里的吗？？而且哪有见面第一句话就是交往的啊怎么说也要朋友做起吧！”

END？


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
“小涉我们去买苹果——”  
涉谷昴冷静地接住了丸山隆平没带走的装金鱼的袋子。走向了苹果糖的摊位。  
“你好我要一个苹果糖。”

2.  
丸山隆平，站在不知道什么地方哪一栋居民楼的楼道里，感受着两头通的冷风，打了个喷嚏。  
“啊，まる。”  
从楼上下来穿着棉衣去扔垃圾的涉谷惊讶地看着穿夏季浴衣的丸山。  
“现在是十二月份了你这是从哪个时间过来的？？”  
“烟花大会……”  
“……那你先跟我回去加件衣服吧。”

3.  
丸山跟着涉谷回到了他的公寓，推门进去一股油炸食品的香味，厨房里传出一个声音。  
“炸鸡块马上可以吃了哦！”  
涉谷走到厨房里去，丸山乖乖地坐在客厅的被炉旁。  
“烟花大会的你过来了。”  
“诶！！”  
“你为什么这么大惊小怪？？难道你自己还不记得了吗？？？”  
“都二十几年了我一下子没想起来嘛……”  
原来我跟小涉以后会是这样生活的吗……丸山环视了客厅一圈，电视前放着游戏机，沙发旁的书柜上乐谱小说和唱片高高低低地摆在一起，还有各种奇怪的小饰品按照一个朝向整齐地放好。  
“先喝点热的暖暖身子吧。”四十代的丸山隆平端着一杯热牛奶从厨房里走出来，一边把牛奶端到他面前一边轻声说，“你不是这个世界来的吧？”  
年轻的丸山愣了一下，“我也不太清楚，不过我听说也有到自己世界的情况。”  
“总之我是没有烟花大会的时候突然跑到冬天去的记忆。”较年长的那位叹了口气，端着托盘打算回厨房。  
“等一下！那个，请问你是怎么追到涉谷先生的呢？”  
“追到？”细框圆眼镜背后的眼镜突然眯了起来。“这是一种不正确的说法，就我的角度而言，可能用驯养更为恰当。”  
“小王子？”  
“……看来每个世界的我读书品味都差不多嘛。”本来要往厨房走的丸山又坐了下来，“从理论上来说我不能把这个过程告诉你，毕竟每个世界有不一样的发展方式，再进一步影响是不对的。”  
“嗯……”经验不足的年轻人端着热牛奶陷入了思考。  
窗外突然响起的烟花爆破声打破了他的思考，“诶你们今天是新年吗？”  
还没等这个世界的丸山回答，厨房里就响起了涉谷的声音，“まる你啤酒拿了吗！”  
“啊我这就去拿！小涉要几瓶？”

4.  
就算时间空间都改变了，烟花却是没有变的。  
一样不变的是涉谷昴。  
22岁的涉谷昴，一个人站在成双成对的情侣之中，正在专心致志啃一颗苹果糖的时候被突如其来的烟花吸引了视线。  
被时空扔回来的丸山隆平远远地看着涉谷昴，想着狐狸对小王子说的驯养，它让一只狐狸开始在意麦田的颜色和风吹麦浪的声响，它让无数生活中可有可无的存在变得如此重要。  
像是苹果糖、金鱼、烟花、蘑菇、红色……  
他不会去驯养他的小狮子，因为他已经被驯养了。  
他向人群中的涉谷走去。

5.  
“吃苹果糖吗？まる。”

END?


End file.
